Us and the Winchesters
by KittyKat2196
Summary: Kris  quinn , Bekky  Haley  and Melody  brooke  are hunters of the supernatural,  It was the 'family business'. But what happens when they meet the winchesters? Kris  Q /Dean Bekky  H /sam Melody  B /cas
1. Chapter 1

"This is never gunna work ya' know!" Bekky said, looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but we had to give it a shot.

"Have a little faith and chill!" I sighed; I hate it when she freak's out on me.

"They're Winchesters! We'd have a better chance at completing mission impossible."

"Please, if Tom Cruise can do it we can. It's easy Bekky! You keep Sam occupied and I'll take care of Dean, if I need your expertise then I'll holler ok? Then we can leave once we have the impala keys."

"Ok, ok! I'm gunna go over to Sam; give it a couple of minutes."

As she picked up her southern comfort and lemonade I started to have my doubts too. _**What if this does go wrong? To get him to bet the impala I was going to have to bet something too, and I sure knew what dean would want from me... if I lost I would have to give it to him... **_I mentally shook myself out of the negative zone I was in._** Come on girl! **_My positive voice said_** this is what you've been preparing for. There's no way this will go wrong. You both look drop dead gorgeous**_(not that I'm vain or anything! But my mama always used to say love what you were given)_**and deans pissed. This is gunna be a good night.**_

When I'd given Becky enough time I picked up my beer and made my way over to dean. He was sat in a circular booth in a relaxed position staring at his beer. He looked kinda cute like that... Kinda.

"Hey there hot shot, room for another?" Dean looked up at me and his face brightened up. He gave me a drunken smile which made him look like a little boy who had just gotten his favourite bike for Christmas. "What's your name?" I asked, even though I knew.

"The names Dean. Is your name as sexy as you?"

"Kristina" I decided I would give him my real name since he gave me his. As I sat down I tried not to roll my eyes as I caught him staring at my boobs. God did I hate it when guys do that! It made me wanna shoot him in the ass. _**I'll remember that for later.**_

"You play poker? Cuz if you do then don't join the game going on now. They have no idea what they're doing! The stakes are too low and it's like they're playing solitaire or something." Even though I was looking at the poker game in the far corner, where there was a small crowd with smoke whispering around their heads, I could tell by the way that Dean's body weight had shifted that he was impressed.

I was right. When I looked back at him he was facing me with his mouth wide open.

"You play poker?" he asked in utter disbelief

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" I couldn't help but get defensive, after all, was it a crime for a girl to be able to play poker?

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, his tone had gone from disbelief to amazement.

"You just did." _**Stop being a bitch the voice in my head screamed**_... sure go ahead."

"Fucking marry me!"

"WHAT?" I almost shouted. After all when a guy says that, you don't know what to do, I wasn't sure to either run away or laugh.

"Marry me."

I made up my mind and laughed. I laughed so hard that I was starting to cry. When I finally had enough control to look up at Dean his face was confused and maybe a little hurt.

"Sweetheart, you don't know a thing about me."

"You're drop dead gorgeous and you play poker. That all I need to know... you're perfect."

It suddenly dawned on me a better and easier way to get the impala keys from him. I wasn't going to use my poker skills. Because like he said, I'm drop dead gorgeous. I scooted myself next him and put my leg on top of his.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I asked as I played with his necklace. He grinned at me like the little boy he was earlier. I moved myself onto his lap so I was straddling him and put my hands on his waist. His face was a perfect picture of amazement. _**Wow, was I really that pretty... give yourself a break. He would still be looking at you like that if you were ugly Betty!**_

"You know what would make me even more perfect?" I whispered in his ear. "That I was a hunter too."

Dean bolted upright, his face had gone from dozy cute little boy to a confused and guarded adult.

"How do you know about that?" his tone was uptight. I slid off his lap so I was standing beside him.

"Because I am one." I simply said. I left him there staring at my back as I walked away with the impala keys concealed between my clutch and hand.

"Dean Winchester. You really have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked away with my southern comfort and as I got closer to Sam I stood up straight and did my sexy strut (they fall for it every time) and walked past him, he was leaning with his back against the bar looking bored, and sat a few stools away from him. I looked up in time to see Kristi moving over to Dean and watch her sit next to him.

"That scar looks like it hurt." A voice said next to me

I looked over at Sam and asked "what scar?"

"The one just above your shoulder blade, it's about 10cm long and looks at least 5cm deep. It almost looks like a... never mind."

"Like a hell hound scratch? That's because it is." Sam looked at me amazed and closed the gap between us by moving up two stools so he was sat next to me, even sitting down he was tall. He was staring straight into my eyes, daring me to say more. _**God she has pretty eyes, brown with a hint of green in the middle... focus Sam! You need to find out more about her. **_I tried not to laugh at his thoughts because after all, how would a normal person know what somebody is thinking? "What? Surely a hunter would have heard of a hell hound!"

"How did you know I'm a hunter? Who are you?"

"You don't recognise me? Not surprising, we only met once in college. Our parents knew each other too Sam. I'm Rebekka, with K's instead of C's but you can call me Bekka or Bekky. My sister calls me Bekks."

"Okay, when did we meet, how do our parents know each other and how do you know my name?"

"We met about a month before Jessica died. I was on my freshman orienteering day and Jessica had volunteered to show me around, that's how I know your name. I don't really know how our parents met, doing the job I suppose." I saw a flash of pain run through Sam's face when I said Jessica's name so I decided to drop the Jessica subject. I looked away and scanned the room for Kristi and just about saw her leave through the door _**shit! I need to go now in case dean realises**_ _**that the impala keys are gone. **_

"Umm, I need to go. Sorry. It was nice to see you again. Bye"

"What? Wait! You didn't tell me you last name... Bekky!" he stood up and grabbed my arm with a look of hurt on his face.

"Davies. Rebekka Davies." As I tried to pull my arm away I dropped my bag and everything fell out.

"Shit I'm so sorry" Sam exclaimed and he started to pick everything up in haste.

"No it's fine; I should have had it zipped up. It's my fault" I explained as I helped him pick everything up, everything except a receipt that was in Kristi's name. "It was nice to see you again Sam." I said in goodbye and kissed him on the cheek.

Once I was outside I leant against the wall and sank down to the ground breathing heavily.

"Jeesh, you can tackle down demons without getting out of breathe but talking to a guy and leaving a clue? You're sooo out of practice." a voice came from out of the dark and I looked up to see Kristi looming over me with a smirk on her face, her blue eyes alight with amusement in the moonlight.

"Fuck off. I thought Dean would figure out that the keys were gone!"

"Yeah because I'm that stupid; I put my car keys in their place and left a note in the car telling him to bring mine or he won't get his. Simple"" she explained with pride_**. God she could be big headed sometimes. **_"Now hurry up before he really does realise. I've already got the car packed with our stuff. I'm driving. No argument. End of."

I was too tired to argue anyway, despite what she said, so I hauled myself up and followed Kristi to the car into which I plonked myself into the passenger seat. "You did only have the one beer right?" my voice came out more worried than I intended it too, not that she cared; she just laughed.

"Yes I only had the one. Calm down and just go to sleep. I booked a motel 7 miles away. We'll get about 4 hours sleep there before we need to leave for the ferry. And plus you earned it. You did well today sis. I'm proud of you." She said in all seriousness.

"You know you act more like my mother than a sister" I said jokingly.

I looked over to her and saw her eyes drift out of the window. As she started up the engine I caught onto her thoughts _**I had to be. I never had the time to be your sister.**_ I hastily looked away and tuned out of her thoughts as I knew I had touched a delicate matter.

"Let's see what music dean has shall we" she said as she clicked on the cassette tape and AC/DC's Highway to hell blasted out of the speakers and Kristi smiled a huge smile "damn that boy got taste."

I liked it when she smiled. It reminded me of when we were younger and how happy she always was. I wanted more than anything to go back to that.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of seagulls and my phone alarm blaring Tokio hotel's ready, set go. I looked at the time, it was 8:00. I stretched and got out of bed, trying not to make much noise as my feet padded along the caravan floor to the shower. I took of my Alice cooper PJ top and black shorts and stood in the shower with the hot water running down my back. Once I had finished in the shower I wrapped a towel around me and went to grab a glass of orange juice and saw a note from Bekki saying that she and melody (our immortal helper who had all the abilities of an angel yet wasn't one) had gone down to the beach to do some surfing.

I put on Avril Lavigne's what the hell and got dressed into a bikini with shorts and a purple halter neck over the top, put my hair into loose bunches, picked up my I-pod and phone and went for my morning walk. Like clockwork. There was quite a strong wind as I walked along the English border and smelt the Cornish air. I loved Cornwall: the pasties, the English surfer men and the ice cream. But this time was different. It was just me and Bekki and I couldn't help but feel alone. I felt a vibration in my pocket and after a while I realised it was my phone. _**Three bars of signal, not bad. **_I had two texts which were both from the angels: Balthazar and Gabriel. We met them and instantly liked each other. They both admired our plan with the impala and said they would help any way that they could. All texts said the same thing that they would be here soon.

I made my way back to the caravan thinking of how far Sam and Dean had gotten with putting together the clues and when they would be here. _**If dean doesn't bring my car with him then I really will shoot him in the ass. **_When I had gotten to the top caravan park I saw Sammy the front office. _**Looks like they figured it out then, took them long enough. **_

As I sprinted past I could see dean and bobby through the office windows talking to warren, the guy who owned the place, and was completely oblivious to me doing the best impression of road runner that I had the strength to. I don't know why I ran, it's not like he wasn't going to find me anyway. As I unlocked the caravan door I made sure that it stayed open, after all, I didn't want the breaking it down and making a scene. I grabbed a glass of water and sat down thinking. After a couple of seconds I realised that Sam was sat on a hood of a car... a car that wasn't mine... the stupid mother fucker. I could see them coming so I ran into the bedroom to grab a few throwing stars; I may need them later and put them into the waistband of my shorts. I also grabbed my phone and text Balthazar and Gabriel to get here ASAP. When I came back into the lounge I was suddenly aware of Dean's gun pointing at my head.

"Dean, if I were you I would put that gun down before someone gets hurt" I said without even looking up.

"That's the idea sweetheart." Deans voice was hard and cold with a little bit of pride... scratch that, a lot of pride. I sighed and looked up at deans smirking face. All of a sudden Gabriel was standing beside him grabbing the gun from his hand and moving to my side.

"I believe the lady told you to put it down." He said in a bored voice "but then again you never do listen. It can't seem to get into that tiny brain of yours" he insulted whilst leading the both of us into the main area. Were Balthazar, Bobby and Sam were waiting impatiently for us.

Not two seconds had passed before Dean started the interrogation.

"Where's your sister and where are my keys!" even as he said it melody and Bekky walked through the front door with towels wrapped around them and wet bikini's underneath.

"Ohhh did we miss anything interesting?" melody chimed in.

"Nope, you're just in time for her to give me my car keys back" dean said, his eyes never leaving me, almost as if her could force me into it.

"You will get your keys once I get mine!" I said forcefully.

"I can give you your keys but they won't do much good considering your car isn't here." Dean smirked, thinking he was smart. But he was wrong. It wasn't smart, a fact which melody and bekky knew as I heard them both suck their breath in to afraid to breathe.

"Fine." I chucked his keys onto the floor behind him, as he turned around to get them I grabbed a throwing star out of my waistband and threw one straight into his left butt cheek.

"SON OF A BITCH" dean shouted as he stood up in shock and pulled it out. "What was that for?"

"You didn't bring my baby!" yeah yeah I know, I love my car. It was my mom's and when she died she left it to me so it meant a lot. "The note I left said to bring it with you dipshit! How could I be so stupid as to leave my car keys with an ape like you?" I screamed with venom in my voice.

"What note?" he screamed back at me. "I didn't even know which car was yours!"

"It's a 1959 mustang! It's not that hard to miss! It says so on the keys!" I fumed.

"Okay guys break it up or I will make you! And Kristi you know that it will be painful" Melody threatened. "Now will the both of you give me the car keys?" Nobody moved. "NOW" she shouted. She can be scary sometimes, but then again she has been around a while so I guess she's had to be scary.

I don't know much about Melody's past, just that she was born around the 18th century and was made immortal when she was 25, not that she wanted it. She was just walking home one night when somebody just grabbed her. The next thing that she knew was that lying in the street halfway across the city and bleeding. She also started to develop powers, the powers only angels have and ever since she has been looking for the answers but as never gotten them.

Dean had no choice but to hand them over. Even he looked scared of her.

"So why exactly did you steal the impala in the first place? Sam asked politely.

"Because we needed your help but Kristi was too stubborn to ask for it so she got you here the hard way." Bekky explained speaking mainly to Sam and Bobby and ignoring deans mutters.

"Need our help with what?" Bobby asked, sounding intrigued

"Witches: Powerful ones. And I don't just mean hex bags and spells, they have active powers too. We tried to stop them back in America but they just well, shot fire balls at us." I explained, never taking my glaring eyes off of Dean. "So I looked in our dad's journal and looked at the emergency contacts. And guess who was right at the top. Winchester. From then on it was real easy to find you; you should cover your tracks better." I smirked at dean, who was still glaring at me.

"I'll remember that for later, so we don't get any more annoying bitches stealing our car." Dean quipped.

"I may be a bitch but I'm not yours. Prick." I retorted.

"Okay, I think we should break this up before it gets any messier than it already has" Bekki piped up trying to calm things down. "Look, we're sorry for going to the extremes but we really need your help on this one guys. Please" she asked them but it was mainly directed at Sam and bobby, staring at them with her lost puppy dog expression. I was always jealous of how she could pull it off.

"Sure thing" bobby and Sam replied at the same time. They looked at dean, giving him certain looks.

"Fine, only since your sister asked so nicely." Dean gave in.

"Awesome. So who wants to go kill some witches?"


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily we had already worked out where they were staying so it wasn't long until we were loaded up and ready to go. Melody, Bekky and I were riding in the back of the impala as the guys were sitting in the front. The silence was starting to kill me so as I was sitting in the middle I leaned forward, pushed the cassette tape in and quietly sang along to Metallica. I saw dean smirking to himself and mutter something under his breath.

"Wanna share that with the class?" I snapped at him. God he was annoying!

"I said 'you might be a bitch but at least you got taste in music' that okay with you?" his voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Oh... Well then. Back at you. Prick" I said, lightly laughing, looking at his face in the mirror to see is reaction. He too was laughing.

When we had finally arrived to the mansion the boys turned around to look at us.

"You ready?" Sam asked looking at us individually, his eyes staying longer on bekka.

"Just stick to the plan. We might be able to make it out alive. God I hate witches." Dean said with slight frustration as he got out of the car.

It was pretty easy with the boys there to help us. We went in from different sides, me and melody caused a distraction whilst the other snuck in. Unfortunately they were prepared for us which made killing them all that much harder but with just two extra people to help made all the difference. Especially when one of them saves your life.

"_Bekky!" I shouted as one of them stabbed my sister in the side. The witch turned to face me with an evil smile on her face, a smile that was gunna is wiped of her face once I was finished with her. Whilst I was killing her I didn't notice another come behind he and stab me six times in the leg and beat me to the floor. I was weak, I didn't know if my sister was alive and I was trapped under her body, defenceless. As she help up the knife, ready to strike into my heart, gunshots were fired and I saw 5 holes in her chest. I pushed her of me to see that dean had been the one to fire. He scooped me up and carried me out _

"_No, I need to get Bekky. Dean put me down!" I squirmed in his arms._

"_Stop moving! Sam and melody have her, she's gunna be okay, we need to get you to a hospital" we came out of the building and I saw Sam and melody putting Rebbekka I the back seat, her head on Sam's lap and her melody was on the other side, by her feet. Dean opened the passenger side and shoved me in. _

_And then it went black._

So here I was. Sitting in a hospital room waiting for Rebbekka to get out of surgery and thinking what I was going to say to dean.

"Latte with one sugar?" a voice came from the door. I looked up and saw melody, she had a few cuts and bruises but they were hardly visible due to the fact that she heals a faster than us.

"How did you guess?" I lightly laughed. Mels always knew what I needed. She and Bekks were the only people to know what was going on in my mind.

"I have my ways" she joked, winking at me. "So, what's going on in that head off yours? Does it have something to do with a guy? And could his name possibly be dean?"

"Yes and yes" I sighed, no point lying to her, she can tell when I'm lying. "He's an ass, and a prick, and now I'm in debt to him because if he hadn't saved me back there I would be in the morgue part of this hospital not the recovery ward."

She put her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder. "You'll figure something out, and plus I dot think he'll even let you get that far. He's an emotional retard like you sweetie"

I laughed "thanks"

"My pleasure." She grinned as she walked out of the door, running into dean. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" she muttered as she walked past him.

"How's the leg?" he asked, standing by the doorway awkwardly.

"I've had worse" was all that I could make come out of my mouth. "So, uh, well... Thanks, for you know... saving my life. And for getting me and bekky here...and I'm sorry... you know-"

"Kris, shut up" dean laughed as he interrupted my rambling. "Nobody likes a socially awkward situation. So how about we start afresh?" he held out his hand to me. I laughed and shook it.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled and looked up to see his green eyes piercing into my green ones.

**Rebbekka: **

I groaned and opened my eyes to a bright light. Where was I? What happened?

Then it all came back to me: the fight, the witches and the piercing white hot pain when I was stabbed in the side.

I jumped at the sound of my door being opened and saw Sam walk through with two bottles of water.

"Hey sleepy head, feeling okay?" he joked, but I could still see the concern on his face.

"I'll survive. Believe when I say vie had worse and made it through" I could hardly feel the pain anymore and even if I could I wasn't going to let it show. I tried to sit up but I had to lay back down when the pain surged through my body. "Ouch"

"The doctor wants you to stay in the hospital for at least a day. That knife went in pretty deep." Sam explained to me as he wrapped the blankets around me better. "You need to rest Bekks. Can have you dying on me now can I?" he smiled down at me as a smiled back up into his soft, warm, brown eyes. The moment was interrupted by my sister, fully clothed and on crutches, coming through the door.

"hey bekky, you feeling okay?" she asked with her voice thick with worry and wincing as she hauled herself onto my bed next to me.

"Just in a little bit of pain that all. I can cope. Nice crutches, what happened?"

"Ah hi just got stabbed six times in the leg after killing the witch that did this to you. "She stroked my hair and laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Dean Winchester saved my life. Ironic huh? I stab him in the ass and steal his car but he saves my life. It's a funny world". Anyway, I just came to check if you were okay, me, dean and Mels are gunna go back to the caravan. We're gunna pack up so we can leave tomorrow when you get out. I'm sick of being here now." She kissed me on top of the head and left, hugging Sam before she did and whispering "take care of her" in is ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kristina:**

I didn't want to leave my sister alone but I hated hospitals and had to get out of there. And besides, she wasn't alone, she had Sam with her and something told me he was going to keep her mind off things.

I found dean by the elevator waiting for me. When he saw me he grabbed a wheelchair next to him at looked at me expectantly.

"Hell no" I protested. "I am not getting in that. I have crutches you know! And I'm not an invalid"

"Just get in before I carry you out. Now"

In no mood to argue I reluctantly got into the wheelchair and threw him evils. Once we were outside he picked me up, shoved me in the backseat, as melody was in the front, got in his side and drove off with the radio blasting _**deep purple- razzle dazzle**_. I started to tap along to the first verse, waiting for the chorus and when it came around I belted it out:

_Razzle dazzle__  
><em>_Call it what you want__  
><em>_to me it don't matter__  
><em>_It's where I belong__  
><em>_It's a matter of distinction__  
><em>_A real fine line__  
><em>_between an orgy of destruction__  
><em>_and a wonderful time_

I looked up to see dean smiling and laughing at me in the front seat and next to him melody carried on:

_This room's so cold and bare__  
><em>_There's nothing here for me__  
><em>_I've got to find some heat somewhere__  
><em>_Get up get up__  
><em>_We're going out on the razz _

_Razzle dazzle__  
><em>_Call it what you want__  
><em>_It really doesn't matter__  
><em>_When I'm bangin' on a gong__  
><em>_While someone's holding out__  
><em>_To a willing congregation__  
><em>_And we can all forget about__  
><em>_The state of the nation___

_Can't hear a thing__  
><em>_But I see your lips are moving__  
><em>_I'm working on my thinking__  
><em>_And I think it's improving__  
><em>_I'm gonna get the blame__  
><em>_So I might as well deliver__  
><em>_If only I can swim across__  
><em>_This weird human river___

_I know I started out__  
><em>_With the best of intentions__  
><em>_Some blinding inspiration__  
><em>_And a few not-to-mentions__  
><em>_And now I'm looking deep__  
><em>_Into the last dying ambers__  
><em>_Shouting what are we doing here__  
><em>_And nobody remembers___

_I've lost a friend or two__  
><em>_I don't know where they have gone__  
><em>_Only one thing I can do__  
><em>_Get up get up__  
><em>_I'm going out on the raz___

_Razzle dazzle__  
><em>_Call it what you want__  
><em>_To me it don't matter__  
><em>_It's where I belong__  
><em>_It's a matter of distinction__  
><em>_A real fine line__  
><em>_Between an orgy of destruction_  
>And a wonderful time<p>

Once the song had finished dean stared at melody as if he hadn't seen her before.

"Now her, I expected to sing along, but I wasn't expecting you too."

"There's a lot you don't know about me dean Winchester" she smirked as she winked at me; me and bekky were the only ones who knew she was immortal, which is the way she wanted it. Melody was always one for the dramatics; she would probably let them know after she has died and come back to life, that's how we found out.

Dean just shook his head and helped me out of the car and into the caravan, took me to the bathroom, started up a shower and told me to take my clothes off.

"Err you can take me out on a date first!" I looked at him shocked, I knew he was a lady's man but I thought he had tactics!

"You're not going to be able to stand up by yourself in the shower. Now strip."

"Hell to the no. Go get me a bikini... and you'll have to wear some boxers or something."

"Huh. Never thought of that, Boxers and bikini it is then" he grinned at me before disappearing. I sighed and shook my head, this boy is going to drive me insane with his green eyes, slightly lopsided smile... I felt something hit my face and looked down to see one of my bikinis. I got changed and waited until he came back. I heard a soft knock on the door and dean walked in. I could feel is eyes scanning my body, I blushed as I tried not to notice how hot he looked and the few scars on his body, just like mine had, we also had the matching tattoos but in different places. He helped me stand up and get into the shower, his hands felt rough with the scars of his past but yet careful and gentle in their work. I was dazed and weak, but not because of the wounds, because of him.

What as this guy doing to me?

**Melody:**

I saw Kris and Dean come out of the bathroom and watched him practically carry her to the bedroom and I smiled. After everything she had been through she deserved someone like him, yes he was a jerk sometimes but he was a perfect match for her, as Sam was for Bekka. I felt a slight wind and a new presence behind me, so I turned around to come face to face with a man. Literally face to face. With a man who had jet black hair, blue eyes and a rather confused expression on his face.

"Errrrm. Who are you?" I said taking a wary step away from the handsome stranger who was invading my personal space.

"My name is Castiel, an angel of the lord. And who may you be?" he asked still looking at me with a confused expression.

"Melody James and why are you looking at me like that?"

"You hold power, but yet you aren't a demon or an angel... a witch? No dean would have killed you by now." He rambled on, mainly talking to himself. It was as if he had forgotten I was there. I clicked my fingers in front of his face to get his attention and sighed

"I'm an immortal who just so happens to have the powers of an angel. No I don't know why, I don't know how so don't bother asking anything else. Okay?" I pushed past him and knocked on the bedroom door. "Dean, Castiel is here so get your butt out here now!" I demanded, not really in the mood to be in a room with an angel, especially if they weren't Balthazar or Gabriel as I didn't mind them.

Dean came out of the bedroom a couple of seconds later fully dressed and looked over to where Castiel was standing and I watched as a look of shock crossed his face.

"CAS?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kristina:

I came out of the bedroom to find we had a new face that was sat at the table with dean. He had dark hair and striking blue eyes with full lips. He was handsome, but not like dean was, and I had a feeling in the back of my mind that he was familiar somewhere...

"Who's this?" I asked from the kitchen and all three heads turned towards me. I raised my eyebrows in questioning at Mel who just shook her head and continued to watch the T.V. which was on horrible histories... okay then.

"This is Castiel. Castiel this is Kristina."

I waved as he nodded his head at me and go to sit beside melody, who explained how Castiel was because he took all of the souls from purgatory and then put them back. However the leviathan had stayed within him which his vessel couldn't handle so he exploded.

"But that's not the weirdest part" she finished giving me a slightly sad look. "He woke up at home."

"Home? What do you mean home?" I asked, utterly confused

"As in Dayton, back in Ohio, were our lives used to be. So like I said, home." She gave me a sad smile as I tried to block the pain of the memories out of my head of our lives before. Back when we were happy and didn't have a care in the world. Back when we were in love. I could feel dean's eyes on me so I got up and sighed, walking over to Castiel.

"So you just woke up? Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Well... there was this one thing. This girl started screaming at everybody about a man being alive..."

I suddenly perked up at this. "What was his name? Do you know?"

"She was screaming 'Quinton fields' if that helps, it's a rather odd name if you ask me." He said dismissively.

I looked over at Melody to see her mirror my own shock.

"That's impossible. Quinton fields is dead. He was murdered about 4 years ago" Mel said stubbornly.

"Well he obviously isn't now. And Cas is meant to be dead too remember?" dean retorted giving in his view "I say we check it out. Two people are alive who should be dead and it all seems to be happening in Dayton, Ohio. We need to sort this out."

"NO!" I practically screamed but carried on a little quieter. "I am not going back there! I can't face it..." I looked down at the floor, refusing to look at him. Castiel gave a cry of frustration.

"We don't have time for this! We need to sort this out now!" next thing I know he is putting a hand on my forehead, there is a bright light and I suddenly find myself in my hometown lying next to a tree.

"Oh shit." I take in my surroundings, I know were I am, the baseball park were Jamie played his first game. I feel a pang in my chest as the flashback forces its self forwards.

"_Come on Jamie! You can do it bud!" Clay yells as Jamie slides onto the fourth base._

"_YES!" I scream whilst jumping up and down I run to his side and scoop my eight year old nephew into a hug. "You did it Jayme! I told you that you could win!"_

"_I couldn't have done it without you Aunt Kris" he cried happily and squeezed me tight. I looked over his shoulder and sighed. _

"_Looks like Julian's trying to catch butterflies again..." I watched as Julian, Melody's husband, jump around the pitch grabbing thin air. I looked at Jamie, he looked at me and we both shook our heads and walked away to celebrate with everybody else._

"It's been awhile since we've been here hey sis?"

I turned around to see Bekky standing behind me with a sad smile on her face. She came up to me and brought me into a hug, it was only then that I realised that I was crying softly.

"Yeah, it has been. I take it Castiel zapped you here too huh?"

"Yes he did, we really should find the others. Split up? I go left and you go right?" she pointed in the different directions, smiled, and walked off the left to find Sam, dean and Mel. I stayed put, trying to gather myself up in case I ran into anybody that knew me.

"Well, you haven't changed much have you?"

At the sound of the familiar voice I whipped around and started in shock at the person who was standing in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebbekka:

I had been walking around for half an hour before I spotted Sam and Dean; luckily they were with Melody so they couldn't have done anything stupid. Mel spotted me and waved, I jogged quickly over the road towards them.

"Don't worry, they haven't done anything stupid. I made sure of that" Mel reassured me. Sometimes I swear that girl can read minds... oh wait, she can. "Kris will be here in a mi- ...oh god; I hoped this didn't happen but..." I stare at her, confused, to find her staring in shock at something behind me so I turn to see what it is. Kris is walking towards us with an arm around a guy's waist with his over her shoulders. Even from this distance you could tell that it was more of a brotherly/sisterly embrace, and it wasn't until they were a bit closer that I saw who the guy was. I immediately spurted into a run towards them and as Kris backed of I flung my arms around his neck and felt my world spinning as my dead husband, Nathan, spun me around. Once my feet were on the ground again I grabbed his shirt as he grabbed my waist and we lost ourselves in a passionate kiss.

Kristina:

I backed away smiling as Bekky and Nathan started practically making out and saw a figure running towards me out of the corner of my eye. It was my nephew, Jamie, and I laughed as he flung himself into my arms. I span him around until we both got so dizzy we ended up o the floor laughing our heads off.

"If you don't mind I would like to hug my son" Bekky interrupted us, guess she was finished with the PDA then.

"Mom!" Jamie jumped to his feet and ran to give her a kiss and a hug. As he did I sat up and saw Melody let a few tears slip as she ran past Nathan and into the arms of her husband, Julian. I was happy for her, I really was, but I couldn't stop the sadness from taking over me. _Bekky has Nathan and Jamie and Mel has Julian... but I don't have clay..._

(Flashback)

_It had been 3 hours since Katie had attacked me. I was pacing the living room floor waiting for him to come back, waiting to look into his meaningful blue eyes, waiting until I could hear his loving voice tell me it was going to be okay. My body was slightly bruised from were I had sent us both flying off the balcony and into the pool below us, which from there she proceeded to try and drown me. One thing had led to another and it all ended with her bleeding on the bedroom floor due to the bullet lodged into her stomach. Wrapping my arms around my waist I had never felt so alone and afraid before. I had led people into war, I've seen my family die around me and yet all it took was one bottle blonde psycho to scare me shitless. The front door slammed as clay came racing in; effulging me into a hug._

"_It's okay, I'm here now and you're not alone." He pulled away and locked his blue eyes into my light green ones. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."_

(End of flashback)

_But he did leave me. Not that he wanted to. He left because of him. He killed clay. _

"Kris, you alright?" I opened my eyes to see an awkward Dean standing over me, offering me his hand. I nodded and took his hand and he gently pulled me up, I could feel his eyes searching my face for any signs as to what was wrong.

"I'm fine" I lied with a fake smile.

"B.S. Bekky and Melody might be fooled by that fake smile and lies, but I can see through it. You're not okay Kris. So now tell what's wrong without the bull crap." He demanded.

All I could do was gape at him in astonishment. The only person who could ever tell when I was lying was mum. Not even Bekky could. This guy's only known me for a day and he can already tell when I'm lying. Great.

"I'm just tired. I haven't gotten any sleep since you turned up what with the witches, then hospital and then your angel boyfriend showing up I haven't had the chance to sleep."

"Why does everybody say that Cas is my 'boyfriend!' .!" I smiled as he unintentionally changed the subject. As I walked off I called over my shoulder to him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I walked over to where Sam was standing, awkwardly not knowing where to look. I kind of felt sorry for him, I could tell he liked my sister and he just watched her make out with her dead husband.

"Quite a bit to take in?" I pried slyly.

"Yeah, it's not every day that someone steals your brother's car, makes them fly over to England to kill some witches to then be angel-ported back to America. Dean hates flying; he drank all the way over here on the plane till he passed out. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't expect to answer it."

"Why did you start hunting? All Bekky said was that your dad was one and it was the family business. You guys had a life here, what happened?" I just staring at the floor because I knew that Sam was giving me his puppy dog look.

"We should all go somewhere more private. It's to open out here." I turned and shouted over to bekky. "You guys, we really should move out of the open. We owe Sam and Dean an explanation."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's POV:

"So I guess you want to know what's going on huh?" Rebbekka asked us, shifting uncomfortably in the sofa in which she was sitting in.

We were currently in the living room of her old house; you could tell by the type of house and what it was filled with that she used to be rich. The house was 3 stories high, including the attic, and contained 4 bedrooms (one with en suite), two bathrooms, a music room, a living room, a kitchen, a massive garden and a pool; it turns out that their old friend Millie now owned it and had let u stay whilst she was in New York.

"yeah, that might be a good idea" Sam said, a little too harsh, so I sent him a look that said 'WTF!' and all I got in return was glare sent over in Nathans direction. Great, he was jealous because he had a thing for Rebekka and as they were hitting it off her dead husband comes back to life, so he was pissed. I moved my attention from my PMSing brother to Kris, she was sat opposite me with Jamie in her lap, I couldn't help but notice that she kept stealing glances to the back door in hope that somebody might walk through them.

"Maybe you should take Jamie upstairs Nate" Kris said whist sliding Jamie off her lap. "It might be best if you go with them Julian" As the three of them walked up stairs she became more uncomfortable, looking anywhere but at the four people around her; something seriously bad must have happened.

"I have no idea where to start." Bekky mumbled. She then took a deep breath and began:

"Before we started hunting we had a normal life, we had a few more problems than any person would have; like school shootings, being run over, car crashes ect, but it was normal. I met Melody in high school, she was the head cheerleader, student council president and a stuck up bitch... kind of like a younger Kris actually..." both Kris and Melody glared at her. "I married Nathan whilst we were still in high school, had a rough patch when I went off to tour, came back and worked things out and had a proper wedding service. I had Jamie on our graduation day I uh... "She trailed off smiling at the memory. "I was halfway through my speech when my water broke, everyone one silent and then Kris runs down the stairs, trips over, grabs me and then slaps Nathan to get him out of the shock he was in."

"Well I was wearing heels... not my fault I couldn't predict the future" Kris mumbled, embarrassed.

"Anyway, we graduated, Nathan became a basketball legend, I went into teaching and I had my own record label and studio. Melody became a fashion designer and started her own label, Married Julian and opened a small cafe with me. Kris went straight into the military after school, came back on Jamie's 7th birthday and finally became a photographer like she always wanted to, got shot by a psychopath who fancied clay-"

"Wait, whose clay?" Sam interrupted, looking over at Kris.

"He was the man whom I was in love with... I have to get some fresh air; I can't be here for the rest." She stood up and briskly walked outside, and could have sworn I saw a tear escape her eye. Smooth Sammy, real smooth.

"What happened next?" I prompted Bekky.

"Well, one day Kris came home and found everybody dead, on the floor... I didn't see it but just by the look on her face I could tell it was bad. It was a demon who killed them, all of them. Clay, Nathan, Jamie, my daughter Lydia, Julian and Melody's two children Davis and Jude. So that's it. That's how we got into hunting; we always knew that monsters and demons were real because our Dad was a hunter and would go on the occasional hunt but that had been it until now." Both Bekky and Melody had tears streaming down their faces. Becky's words echoed throughout my mind: '_Kris came home and found everybody dead, on the floor... I didn't see it but just by the look on her face I could tell it was bad.' _No wonder why she walked out, it couldn't imagine the pain she went through, the trauma. Before I knew what I was really doing I picked myself up off the couch and walked outside to where Kris had disappeared to.

**Kris:**

I felt guilty leaving bekky to explain but this was the part of the story that I didn't need to hear, it haunted my dreams every night, I could still smell the sulphur and iron that was hanging in the air.

"Must have been tough, coming home and finding the people you love and care about dead." Dean suddenly appeared by my side and rested his arms on the balcony, mimicking my position. He turned to look at me with sympathetic eyes. "I know what it's like to lose people. But you just got to stay strong."

"I'm not strong anymore dean." I scoffed "...I have seen so many people die in front of me when I was in the army. It haunts you everywhere you turn, but you get on with it and keep on fighting to live another day. I quit because I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to be with my family. And then when I come home my mom dies a few months later, the only reason why I coped was because bekky needed me, so I stayed strong because that's who I am. But imp not strong anymore dean, seeing that, holding clay, Jamie and Lydia I my arms and knowing that they weren't going to wake up, seeing all that blood and smelling the sulphur... I lost it dean; I came cut off from every one, distant. I became weak, I still am."

I could tell he was about to say something else but was interrupted by Melody.

"KRIS! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS IN HERE!"

I stood up straight and sighed, making my way into the living room with dean following behind me. I walked in and found Cas, Balthy, Gabe standing to the side, some random dude standing there looking grim whilst bekky and Melody were standing in front of Jamie, Nathan and Julian in a protective manor.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, taking in everybody's postures and facial expressions.

"It is time for them to go; they are not meant to be here. Now move aside and let me do my job." 'Dude' practically growled. Jeesh, hadn't he heard of happy pills before?

"NO!" Melody shouted back. "You can't take them away! I'm not letting you do that!"

"Fine. I shall have to do this the hard way." The next thing I knew a bright light effulged me and when it had disappeared Jamie, Julian, Nathan and the dude had disappeared.

"That son of a bitch" was all that was spoken.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristina:

None of us had spoken a word since the angel had come and gone, Rebbekka went to her old record studio with Sam, Melody went with Castiel to her old clothing store and I was at my old gallery with dean.

"Nice, you're a good photographer." Dean said whilst walking around my paintings commenting on them.

"Thanks, I'm surprised it hasn't been broken into yet, after all, it's not like I come in here anymore." I sighed as I ran my fingers slowly over some of the photos.

"How come you quit the army and started this place up then?" Dean's voice came from behind me. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I took a break from the army 4 months after my dad died, Bekky needed a little help and Jamie was missing me, so was mum, so I came home." I shrugged. "When my mum told us she had cancer she brought this place for me." I moved to a spot in the middle of the room, Dean following behind. "We stood right here and she told me how proud she was but it was time to settle down here. So I quit the army and when she died I opened this place" I finished by opening my arms and twirling around, stopping when I was facing his smile; He then looked at his watch and sighed.

"Come on, let's go. It's getting late and you really could do with some sleep" Dean said as he walked over to the door and held it open for me.

"Why thank you" I curtsied as I walked out of the door. On the way we talked about his past; like him going to hell and things, what our favourite bands/ songs/ films were and many other things and by the time we had walked back to the house we knew EVERYTHING there was to know about each other.

"So considering there isn't anywhere ales to sleep, and we've both told each other things that not even our siblings know, would you mind if we shared a bed together for tonight?" Dean said as we stopped outside the door to my old room.

"Wow, you mean to say you have enough self control to sleep in the same bed as a woman without screwing her? Huh, I think hell just brought an ice rink." I said, causing him to roll his eyes at me and walk into the bedroom; smiling to myself I closed the bedroom door and formulated a plan.

By the time dean walked out in boxers and an undershirt I was leaning against the dresser in his Metallica T-shirt.

"You know, I don't actually have this top, mind if I borrow it?" I ask innocently, watching as a playful smirk creeps onto his face.

"Well it sure does look better on you than it does me." He replied. "You're not gunna make this easy on me are you?" He stated whilst chucking his clothes onto his duffel bag.

"I have no idea what you're going on about Mr. Winchester, It's not like I'm only wearing a very short t-shirt and an extremely lacy thong." I said seductively, enjoy every second. I walked slowly up to him and whispered into his ear. "Oh wait, I forgot. I am wearing only a short t-shirt and an extremely lacy thong." That one made him shiver. He clenched his jaw in frustration and then as I went to walk away he grabbed my waist and twirled me up against the wall.

"I was wrong; I don't have any self control." He huskily said his voice and eyes thick with lust. His lips came crashing down onto my mine and I gladly opened it for him when his tongue gently traced my lips. The kiss became more passionate and lustful, next thing I knew I was pulling his shirt off and his mouth moved down to my jaw and then my neck, he lingered there for a moment before picking me up and carried me over to the bed and laying me down with him on top of me.

Next thing I know Dean was suddenly on the floor the other side of the room and a tanned blonde with black eyes was standing by the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed at the man I hoped I would never see again. My ex-boyfriend Damon, who was also a demon.

"Miss me?" Damon smirked.

"Like hell I did. What are you doing here, I sent you back down to the pit." I said; my voice filled with venom.

"Who the fuck is he?" Dean asked once he was up off the floor.

"I'm Damon her ex-boyfriend, who are you?"

"Dean Winchester. You went out with a demon?" Dean stared at me.

"I didn't know he was a demon when I went out with him. There is a reason why he's my ex." I explained, hoping he didn't judge me.

"Oh, okay." He look as relieved as I felt.

"Um hello? Did you just happen to forget about the demon in the room" Damon waved his hands around in the air. I turned my attention to him.

"You still haven't answered the question as to why you are here." I said glaring at him.

"Did you really think I would forget Kris? Only 3 months left now."

Realization hit my like a ton of bricks. I started to feel sick and dizzy; I sat back down on the bed.

"3 months until what? Kris what is he talking about?" Dean sternly demanded an answer.

"What, she didn't tell you?" Damon laughed. "Kris sold her soul and now she has 3 months left until she goes to hell."


	10. Chapter 10

He told him. I can't believe he told him! Rage Bubbled up inside of me as I looked at his smug face.

"Get out Damon." I threatened my voice low. "NOW!" I screamed when he did didn't move. I closed my eyes, counted backwards from ten and when I opened then he was gone, leaving me with a confused and slightly pissed Dean. _**Ohhh fuck.**_ "Dean...I... It was only because..." I tried to explain but I didn't know what to say.

_**The truth maybe? **_

Just at that moment the door crashed open and Melody came thundering in, Gun raised, with a sleepy but alert Bekky and Sam; who also had raised guns.__

"What happened?" Melody asked, putting her gun down. "I heard a crash and shouting."

"Yeah, that would be Damon making a surprise visit. Go back to bed guys, he's gone." I said my voice dead and emotionless.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning then." Bekky mumbled as the three of them walked back out of the door, leaving a deathly silence in their wake.

A minute passed by

And another

Then another

...

10 minutes later Dean finally spoke.

"You haven't told her yet?" Dean's voice started out low and threatening but he was quickly shouting. "Your own sister! And she doesn't know! What the hell is going on Kris and I swear to god if you don't tell me the truth I will tell Bekky and she will get it out of you... Why would you make a deal? Are you that stupid and reckless? Or maybe you didn't have everything you wanted; maybe the army wasn't giving you enough money so you had to go and make a deal? Because right now that's the only scenario I can come up with." Once he had finished his outburst I looked up into his face; the anger within me stirred and I abruptly stood up.

"How dare you! How dare you call me stupid and reckless! How dare you jump to conclusions that aren't even close to the truth! You have no idea what happened dean!" I shouted at him; the shout then turned into a hiss. "Don't you dare judge me Dean Winchester when you did the exact same thing."

We just stood there staring at each other; Looking onto them Green orbs seemed to calm me and after a few minutes I let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed.

"It wasn't for the money dean, Money has never mattered to me that much. I did it because of Bekky... she..." I sucked in a deep breath in order to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over a bay. The mattress dipped down as Dean sat down beside me.

"What happened then?" Dean asked softly. I looked back up into his eyes and felt the tears that I had been holding back flow steadily down my face.

"You know how Bekky said she didn't see what the demon did to clay and everybody... well that's because she was dead."

_Flashback:_

_I slammed the door of my SUV in frustration after a frustrating day at the gallery._

_*stupid men, can't tell the difference between paintings and photographs*_

_As I reached the door I fumbled in my purse to try and find the keys, then I remembered that clay, Nathan and Julian were having a guys day with the kids; Bekky was probably still there from dropping Jamie off after school. So it couldn't really count as a guy's day after all..._

_I opened the unlocked door and froze at the sight before my eyes. Eight bodies were stretched across the living room floor. _

_Bekky_

_Clay_

_Nathan_

_Jamie_

_Lydia_

_Julian_

_Davis_

_Jude_

_They were all dead._

_My sister was dead._

"There was so much blood... I couldn't lose her... Anybody but her. So I called Damon, he said that I could only bring back one of them and I would get three years until my time was up." By now tears where flooding down my face as I started to cry. Dean's arm came around me and held me close; He put his head on top of mine and spoke in a soft, gentle voice.

"I'm sorry for getting mad Krissy, It's just that I've been to hell and I don't want you to go through that. I really don't." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me down so I was lying on the bed. "We'll sort it out in the morning Krissy." Dean said whilst stroking my hair and I was asleep after a few minutes.

_**This was defiantly a side to Dean Winchester that I never knew about...**_

Rebbekka POV

I sleepily walked down the steps into the kitchen of the place that I once called home. _Huh, that could be lyrics to my next song..._I was greeted by a fully awake and dressed Melody.

"Coffee?" She asked and without waiting for an answer she passed over the cup next to her. "So what do you think happened last night? Kris seemed pretty upset and shaken up."

"I don't know" I sighed. "I wish I knew, but whatever it was, it's something big and I want to know what she's keeping from us." Ignoring the hotness of the coffee I brought it to my lips and threw it down my throat and then put my head down on the counter.

"Wow somebody should have gotten up later." Kris said sarcastically as she came around the corner; she was dressed in deans Metallica shirt with black shorts. She picked up the other coffee next to Melody and was about to drink it until Dean came up behind her, snatched it from her grasp and downed it in one second flat. "Prick" She hit him on the arm and he feigned pain, then as she went to sit down he sat on the stool whilst smirking at her.

"Bitch" He retorted. She rolled her eyes at him, hauled herself onto his lap and he put his arms around her; me and melody looked at each other in shock.

_This is totally not like Kris..._

"So...uh... what happened last night with Damon?" I asked attentively.

"Umm there is something I need to tell you all... Maybe we should wait until Sam's up." She said looking down at her hands.

"I'm already here." Sam's sleepy voice came as he came around the corner.

Kris sighed. "Okay, but just let me explain before you say anything." We all nodded our heads, anxiously waiting. With a reassuring squeeze from Dean Kris proceeded to tell us what happened. A story I never wanted to hear...

40 minutes later

I don't know how long I had been walking for and I don't know where my feet were taking me to as long as it was away from Kristy.

Why didn't she tell me?

2 years and 9 months she had to tell me

2 years and 9 months

2 years...

"Bekky!" I heard somebody shout. "Rebbekka!" I stopped walking, turned around and smacked into Sam's broad chest; his hands went to my waist in order to stop me from falling flat on my arse.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't know it was you... Please don't make me go back there Sam, I can't face it right now." I pleaded, giving him my puppy dog expression, causing him to laugh and pull me into a hug.

"Don't worry, I only came to see if you wanted some company." He smiled at me and we walked with his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

Kristina POV

"Kris, your phone is screaming Guns 'n' Roses at me!" Dean called into the bathroom. "Who's Lewis?"

I hurried out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around me.

"Now now Dean, no need to get jealous." I said as I grabbed the phone from him. "This is Kristina, talk to me."

"Hey Kristina, we have a situation up here and I think you might be of use. It sounds right up your alley." The Male voice from the other side said. "We need you here pronto."

"Okay, send me the details."


End file.
